surprise, surprise
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: You never know what'll happen when you've gone from being the seducer, to becoming the seduced. Eli was indeed surprised… /Rated T for detailed fluff scene/


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I really don't. Honestly...seriously I don't...but I wish I did. Does it count if Munro Chambers is my imaginary friend? He says hi by the way! -small psychotic smile-

A/N: Ah, we meet again my fellow fan readers -creepy music plays- Anyway. Once again, I have no idea where this came from. I just had to post it! I was talking to a friend of mine earlier, and she told me that I should post it, so here it is! This is rated T for a detailed heated fluff scene! I hope you enjoy! This might be a one-shot, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, reviews are awesome!

Important notice: I'm not fairly fond of how this came out; I was actually severely upset when I was typing this. Actually, I was kind of heart shattered, so um, it might not be as good as I thought it would be. So, be prepared for bad grammar, and horrible spelling, cause I know it's in there somewhere.

* * *

surprise, surprise

Summary: You never know what'll happen when you've gone from being the seducer, to becoming the seduced. Eli was indeed surprised…

* * *

"Let's go on a date." Clare smiled. Her bright blue eyes looked up at Eli as he stared down at her with a curious look in his green eyes. He smirked. Eli said, "Okay. What do you want to do?" Clare pressed her thin lips to a line and said, "Well, if you want. You can come to my house and we can just watch a movie or something." Eli watched her lips curl up to a small smile. He flashed Clare his signature smirk and said, "As long as I can choose the movie."

Clare swallowed the lump in her throat and she said, "Um, okay?" Eli smiled in satisfaction and he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Clare leaned her head on his shoulder and interlaced her fingers with his.

They had just finished eating lunch and they are now inside sitting up against the lockers and relaxing before their next class. Clare said, "Eli what movie are you planning on bringing?" She looked up at him again and shifted her body so she was turned towards him. Eli looked over at her and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, it's something that you haven't seen yet. I think it's kind of…good." He said. Clare cocked her head to the side in curiosity. She said, "It doesn't have obscene scenes in it does it?" Eli frowned a bit.

"Define obscene." Eli said.

"Does it have sex Eli?" Clare responded quickly. Eli lowered his gaze. He looked back up at her and smiled a little nervously. Eli said, "I kind of figured we watch something else. You know, we always watch G rated movies, and PG-13. So, now it's time to watch a Rated R movie." Clare licked the corner of her bottom lip and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Eli pouted a little and Clare laughed.

"Fine, but if my mom's home we can't watch it."

"What makes you think we're going to watch it in the living room?" Eli smirked. Clare's face burned red and Eli only pulled her to him and kissed her gently. Clare smiled and she pulled away. Eli wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder again.

.  
.

.

"I'll be over at your house in a little bit. I have to find the movie and take a shower and everything." Eli said. Clare nodded. She said, "I'll see you after school." Clare got up on her tip toes and she kissed Eli on the lips. He pulled away and walked to Morty. Clare waited patiently for her mother to come pick her up. After waiting for two minutes her mother pulled up.

Clare climbed into the passenger's side and she greeted her mother with a smile. She asked, "Mom, um. Can Eli come over today? We're going to watch a movie."

Helen looked over at Clare and she said, "Yeah. That's fine. I have to go out anyway; the church needs volunteers to help with the children's Halloween party." Clare frowned a bit, hoping that her mother was going to stay home.

The idea of watching a rated R movie with Elijah Goldsworthy kind of made her nervous. Helen drove towards the house. When they arrived, Clare immediately ran upstairs to take a quick shower and to change out of her school clothes and into something a bit more comfortable.

Clare grabbed a t-shirt that she stole from Eli, which is one of his band shirts, and a pair of plaid red shorts. She turned the shower on and peeled her clothes off. Clare jumped in once the water was warm enough and she let the water soak her hair. Clare grabbed her strawberry smelling shampoo and scrubbed it into her hair.

After washing her hair, Clare washed her body, rinsed and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out to her room. Clare dropped the towel and she grabbed a bra from her drawer which was silky and blue, and she clasped it on in the front. Clare grabbed a matching pair of panties and pulled them on, and then the t-shirt and shorts.

Her hair was dripping wet, but she didn't mind.

She walked downstairs and almost crashed into her mother. Helen said, "Oh. Clare, I'm going to be leaving now. I'll see around nine thirtyish." Clare nodded and kissed her mother's cheek. Helen opened the front door, and Eli jumped a bit, kind of startled that the door opened before he knocked on it.

"Hello Eli." Helen smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Edwards." Eli returned the smile and Helen stepped to the side letting Eli in. Clare smiled at him and she shut the door behind him after waving her mother off.

"So, what movie did you bring?" Clare asked, a little bit curious and a little bit nervous.

"Freddy vs. Jason." Eli responded. Before Clare could speak, Eli said, "It only has like…one sex scene in there, the rest is more blood and gore."

Clare pouted and she looked down. Eli said, "If you don't want to watch it we can watch something else."

"No, it's okay. I'll watch it, but next time I get to choose the movie." Clare pointed at Eli's face and he nodded.

"So, I'm guessing we're going to watch it in here?" Eli asked as watched Clare take a seat on the sofa. She nodded. Eli walked to the DVD player and popped the movie in. He walked over to Clare and he sat down next to her with his arm around her shoulder. Clare brought her knees up to her chest and swallowed hard.

She wasn't fond of watching Rated R movies, especially if you end up watching someone's arm being torn off or something. Clare shuddered a bit and Eli looked down at her saying, "Are you okay? We can watch something else if you want, even though…we're like only five minutes into the movie." Clare shook her head.

She said, "It's fine. I'm just cold." Of course, that was a lie. Eli flashed a small tiny smirked and he said, "Well, let's get into a more comfortable position." He switched their positions and laid her down on her side, with him lying down behind her on his side. Eli wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He asked against her ear, "Are you warm yet?"

Clare nodded her head slowly. She sat up for a few seconds, only to grab the small pillow at the end of the couch. She lay back down on her side and placed the pillow under her head. Now she was comfortable.

As the movie went on, all Clare was doing was hiding her face when something gruesome was about to show, or is showing, while Eli would just laugh if someone got their arm torn off, or…if someone's head flew off. Clare said, "Okay. This movie is kind of gross. Can we watch something else?" She sat up and stared down at him. Eli blinked a few times.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked while reaching up and turning off the movie, just slightly annoyed. Clare shrugged her shoulders.

"Is there anything in particular that you want to watch?" Eli asked. Clare shrugged her shoulders again. Eli sat up with her and rested his chin on his knee. She looked over at him with her pretty blue eyes and lowered her gaze, feeling a little bit bad that she "ruined Eli's fun". She said, "Well…we can continue to watch this if you want. I mean. I'm just a little freaked about it. I don't watch these kinds of movies often." Eli watched as her head bowed. He reached up and touched her warm face.

Clare looked up at him and she said, "I'm sorry." Eli pinned his eyebrows together and asked, "For?" Clare licked her bottom lip and she said, "For killing the mood."

Eli laughed a little.

"You didn't kill the mood Clare. What makes you think you killed the mood?" Eli questioned. Clare blinked a few times and said, "Well…I know you wanted to watch this movie, and since I'm so insecure about watching stuff like this, I—

"Clare, you didn't kill the mood." Eli twisted her damp hair in between his fingers and she smiled a little. He leaned up and kissed her forehead gently. Clare smiled and sighed. Eli asked, "Are you still shaken up from the movie?" Clare looked up at him and blushed. He smirked. Eli pushed her down to lie on her back.

He crawled on top of her, with his hands on either side of her head. Clare blushed ten different shades of red, and Eli leaned down and captured her lips. Clare resisted, but as Eli softly laid his body on hers, being careful that he is not crushing her, he cupped her face, and licked her lower lip. Clare soon started to squirm and told Eli to stop, that they can't be doing this. Eli removed his lips from hers and grazed them against her soft neck.

Clare swallowed the lump in her throat and whimpered when his lips placed gentle kisses here and there. She felt her heart rate pick up and she clenched her fists. Eli changed his butterfly kisses to small love bites, and was rewarded with a small moan in Clare's throat. His tongue slowly peeked out to taste her and slowly drew a wet line up to her jawline.

Clare placed her hands on his shoulders, clenching the soft material of his shirt. Eli kissed her jawline and kissed her on the mouth. He licked her bottom lip again, and demanded entry into her mouth. Clare soon gave in and her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Eli's hand dropped down and he placed them on her hips, creating fake circles with his thumbs. Their tongues danced together in a sensual tango, and they soon pulled away, breathing heavily.

Clare looked into Eli's deep green eyes and before she could do anything, Eli leaned back down and his teeth attacked her neck. Clare moaned softly and he snaked his hand inside her shirt, running his fingers across her stomach. He moved his lips around and kissed the middle of her throat.

Against his lips, Eli could feel Clare swallowing hard. He smirked and moved his lips up to her ear where his tongue moved around the shell. He chewed on her earlobe and whispered, "Do you still want to watch the movie?" Clare breathed heavily. She didn't know how to answer to that. She was being seduced! Seduced by Elijah Goldsworthy!

Clare pushed Eli's shoulders, causing him to move back and he looked curiously up at her. Clare straddled his lap and he blinked a few times. Clare leaned down and he placed her lips on his soft neck. Eli placed his hands on her hips and jumped a little when her teeth bit into his soft flesh. Eli clenched her hips as she sucked on his flesh, creating a small hickey. She moved her lips around his neck and gave the left side the same treatment; only she bit down much harder. Eli moaned loud, and it bounced off the walls, echoing in the room.

Clare grasped the hem of his shirt, and she pulled it off him. Eli watched as she tossed it on the floor. He swallowed hard and Clare flashed him a tiny smirk. She leaned down and placed gentle love bites on his chest. Eli watched through half lidded green eyes as Clare passed her tongue down towards his abs.

She moved it back up and bit down on his collar bone. Eli ran his hands up and down her sides. He slowly started to lift the hem of her shirt, but she stopped him. Clare pinned his wrists down beside him. For a tiny girl, she had a strong grip, and Eli let out a small moan when her slightly open mouth kissed his neck, occasionally switching to biting.

Clare knew how much he liked it, and she moved her lips away and she sat up, looking down at him; her hands still pinned his wrists. Eli looked up at her and moved his wrists, but her grip on them tightened.

"It sucks doesn't it?" Clare questioned.

"What?" Eli asked.

"It sucks when you've gone from being the seducer, to becoming the seduced." Clare smirked. Eli smirked in return and he leaned up, after breaking free from her hold. Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"It is surprising."

Clare smiled and kissed him again.

End

* * *

I was thinking about adding another chapter, maybe yes, maybe no. But, reviews are awesome! So, leave me some! I really don't like the way this story came out, I know it sucked -_-...

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

I know, some of you liked my story Under Pressure, but I had to delete it because I was getting many PM's that it was offending, so I do apologize about it.


End file.
